fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marriage
Question concerning Marriage with a Aurora citizen Is it possible to marry a Aurora citizen and possible move her/him and a baby over to Albion?Gorvar 22:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well I haven't got to Aurora yet, but I would assume so. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Irony So if I do not want my fable two spouce anymore I would get less evil/corruption points for killing them than if they divorced me? Ironic, I guess I should kill the spouce right?Theraptor92 19:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :They can be killed for no loss of good points by bandits, hobbes, beetles, etc as well. Mictlantecuhtli 12:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia removal So as not to start an edit war I've come here. To me the following trivia seems not needed on the page: # In Fable II it is possible to catch a sexually transmitted disease from your spouse, even if you haven't previously. This occurs even if there is no other contact between themselves and the rest of the npc population (such as using the Serenity Farm). # In Fable II there is no safe way for lesbians to have sex, the game forces you to have unprotected sex. My reasoning is this: For the first one its just like real life, there is only a chance of getting an STD from sex and some STD's can be gotten from places like toilet seats and such. It doesn't seem needed to be noted. For the second its simple: In the time of Fable the only safe sex items they have are condoms so how can females use them with other females? Not really trivia worthy to me but that is why I'm now here, to get the thoughts of other users. --Alpha Lycos 08:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll agree on the first one, it's easily fixed with a reload. Though the latter I don't, the condoms represented in the game are modern (even the packaging is modern). They do not appear to be sheepskin, crocodile dung, etc. Modern condoms include tongue condoms (though any sheet of material that allows stimulus but stops fluid exchange works also), and many lesbians use inanimate objects or fingers instead of rubbing their genitalia together. It's also worth noting because it's part of gameplay, an aspect that can take some players by surprise or influence their choice of spouse. Mictlantecuhtli 12:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would have replied sooner but my computer was out of comission for a couple of days. If you read the description of the Condom it says how its animal skin. And I doubt people will not choose to be in a lesbian marriage in-game just because of that. As I said to me it seems not needed mostly cause of the time period the games are set in but also cause of how the games are set up. In my country the game is available for people aged 13 and up, I doubt parents would want them getting detailed happenings of sex from a game when they would be just in sex ed. --Alpha Lycos 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless of the description, the images are what most people will pay attention to and fully modern in appearance. I didn't want STD's but the game forced me to get them (the chance of getting them is insanely high, not even real life has such a high chance of an STD), it annoys me each time I read the stats screen and is always commented on when others view it as well. Remove it if you like, it's mentioned here if anyone bothers to check the talk pages. Mictlantecuhtli 02:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::For any future readers of this, check the Fable III notes first. It was relevant as its been corrected in the third game. Mictlantecuhtli 12:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Lesbians I haven't nailed down the specifics yet, however a lesbian spouse (who happens to be a wandering trader, so that might be the contributing factor instead) of mine will not divorce the character or gain hate, etc with the hero even if the character sleeps with someone else they are engaged to, a prostitute, etc right in front of the spouse. Furthermore all stats (left trigger, Y) have become locked at their current levels (maximum). I have slept, waited for time to pass and even left the area, fun most notably never deteriorates. Mictlantecuhtli 15:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Untrue I know I have had "Very Happy" as my relationship status for Fable II. I was married to Alex and had her in a posh house in Bowerstone and had two children and was paying 1000 gold per day and she was "Very happy" with all aspects. --Alpha Lycos 11:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Its true for lesbian npcs, I have tried everything to get the relationship status to very happy. I even found a lesbian whose favorite place was Bloodstone Mansion, didn't do anything. I havent tried giving them over 500g a day though, I doubt it will make much difference as far as sleeping bonuses though (the whole reason for the majority of my testing yesterday). Mictlantecuhtli 12:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Divorce (Fable II) I married a Gypsy in Fable II. Then, I got the Till Death Do Us Part quest, and decided to marry Alex. I want to divorce the Gypsy. But when I went up to our house, it only says "change family upkeep". I then went to her, but I can't figure out how to divorce her. I don't want to kill her either, because I want to be good. --The19 20:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately I don't think there is a divorce option. However, if you don't go to visit her at all she may get fed up and divorce you instead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Another option is to piss off your wife. Use expressions that upset her and slowly it will cause her to hate you and eventually dump you.--Alpha Lycos 07:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You can also lead her to the wilderness and have her killed by enemies.-- Elite Red Viper You cant make an omelette without breaking a few eggs To whom it may concern. I don't know if you know this but it is most definately possible for two lesbians to have protected sex in Fable II. Just find a male and use the 'Follow Me' expression when you want to you-know-what. Why this works, and I'm guessing here, is there needs to be a place to put the condom during the act. Try it and tell me if I am wrong. Also I was surprised to learn that Elise can be living in the Spurrious Nuttock and get knocked up at the Fluff Cottage. Now I have to wonder what happens if we try the bar, another area, or a property that I dont own, or is rented out. Any volunteers want to help me answer that question?Garry Damrau(talk) 03:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC) In addition it is also not true that Fable III vendors and shopkeepers will only select locations within the same area as destinations for a date. If you complete a date in the same area and it is still working hours then yes they will not let you take their hand as they are obligated to get back to work. There are two ways to change the date location. One way is to save your game before doing the expression that makes them desire the date and then if you do not get the desired date location quit to dashboard or sign off and reload. Or you can accept the date and then do negative expressions to abort the date and then try again. There is another way to get a vendor to take your hand after a date even within the same area. After accepting the date don't go to the location but take them elsewhere and spend time doing other things. After a while the game will generate a replacement for them and thus they will have no job to return to when the date is over.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Divorce (Fable III) Apart from the obvious effects; losing your spouse, and your children going to an orphanage, are there any other negative effects as a result of divorcing?B3njy93 (talk) 14:57, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, there is a major negative effect. Your marital home is sold and you get half its value. If your spouse is living in the castle, (or some other quest related properties) you can't buy the castle back, so when you try to sleep in your own castle you are trespassing.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Spouses Randomly Showing Up (Fable II) I married a man in Bowerstone Market. After I completed the quest where I travel to Bloodstone...one of the first people I find is my husband. I took him back to Bowerstone and haven't seen him again in Bloodstone. Not sure why he was there though. (20:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC)) :It happens sometimes, I once married Alex(the female version) and found her reading a book on a park bench in another town. Also please remember to sign your posts either with the signature button or four tildes(~).--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:05, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So aside from Eliot, Elise, and Lady Grey, do any of these potential spouses have actual identities or are they just random? Would it also hurt if we make a list of them if it's the other way around?--Mike Gilbert 21:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Not really sure what your meaning, since your using spouses from multiple games, and you are missing Alex, and a few others I can't remember, however there are only a handful of "identified" spouses, the rest are randomly created upon starting a new game, though they all look the same they have different names.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm asking how many people are marriageable, if they have more than a Sims role, and if we can make lists of them if possible.--Mike Gilbert 22:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::The NPC's you can marry are merely the ones you can interact with, the "non-sim" NPC's are only for the story and have little interaction. Characters such as Lady Grey or Elise/Elliot are put in the game solely to offer a unique spouse, they are as "Sim" based as the rest of the generic NPC's. As for who the ones your asking about are, we have listed them in this discussion: Lady Grey, Elise/Elliot, Alex(Male and female). It would be a waste making a list for only a small number of names.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:56, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I see. Makes sense, I suppose. Can we add a category, through?--Mike Gilbert 00:29, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget Vincent/Veronica from Fable III. If you're male you can also marry Katie from F3 and Regina from F2.- 05:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Okay, yes there is also Vincent/Veronica but those others are still randoms, they have the appearance of all other generic NPC's, and their names can change like all other generics.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 08:29, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Would if we made category lists anyway?--Mike Gilbert 11:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Each individual page for those NPC's has mention they are marriage capable, so adding a category for it would be a waste of a category, it'd be like having the same sentence twice on a page, redundant.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe, but some people, such as me, might not like going through days or years of changing articles until we find what we are looking for. There are a lot of characters of various genders. It would indeed take awhile.--Mike Gilbert 02:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Why not just search the game character category, it'd limit the list to only non-random NPC's from that game, of which there is roughly about 20-30 per game, if not less. And of those 20-30 NPC's that are not randomly generated, only about 3-5 per game are able to be married. So making a category for, at most, 10 NPC's to inform about their status as being married is not really a way to do things. If you are curious about an NPC from a game, and whether they can be married, then search their name. But there is only at most 10 non-random NPC's capable of marriage.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's hard to tell the girl names from the boys. Katie didn't even mention that she was marriageable. If we aren't going to make a category, how about a section on this article instead?--Mike Gilbert 13:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::A section on this article doesn't sound like a bad idea. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:08, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay then. Just give the word.--Mike Gilbert 14:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Some Explanations on How to Marry I have noticed that a great number of questions on Fable Answers are to do with marriage and how to go about doing it. Should we add these to the page so we can refer people here in the future? I personally think we should seeing as we have already done something similar to the 'Sex article. --WikiaWizard (talk) 13:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, absolutely. I just assumed that was here already :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::So did I. I just came over to check seeing as I didn't even know what I redirecting people from Fable Answer to, haha! --WikiaWizard (talk) 18:47, June 12, 2014 (UTC) About the fiancee's house bug.. The page says that if you choose the current fiancee's home as your new family home after proposing marriage, you will stand alone at the altar and your spouse will disappear from the game forever. BUT IT'S A BIG FAT LIE! :As with all bugs in all games: There is a chance that the effect will happen. Count yourself lucky it hasn't happened to you, but that does not mean its a lie. Unless you can prove it to be 100% false in every game around the world?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:33, June 29, 2014 (UTC)